


Divine Relationships

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A silly idea that turned into a fic, the revalink is only lowkey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: The Champion Revali takes time to relax aboard Vah Medoh.





	Divine Relationships

In which the Divine Beasts speak and Medoh is a sassy bitch  
\---

It had just been a normal day, there had been no business at Hyrule Castle, or any special training outside of Revali's comfort zone, and thankfully, no royal visit for another inspection of Vah Medoh. 

These sorts of days were always Revali's favourite, they meant he could spend most of his afternoon relaxing high above Rito Village, busying his time with mending his bowstring or rearranging his quill. 

It was nice above the village, resting on Medoh's wing, the air was warm, but the breeze made it comfortable instead of stuffy. The wind rustled through Revali's feathers as he hummed to himself, rather pleased that he was the only Rito who could ever be in his position, heck, maybe even the only being in all of Hyrule. 

"Ah Medoh, if only you could talk, I bet you'd praise me higher than Hylia's heavens." He chuckled to himself. 

"Urk!" He squawked in surprise as a low rumbling came from the Divine Beast, sounding almost like laughter. As Revali relaxed, he pouted. "Ha ha, very funny Medoh." 

"I thought so too myself." A low pitched voice seemed to come from inside the beast. 

"What?!?" Revali jumped, his bow landing on Medoh's wing tip with a clang. 

Another rumbling laugh, more intense than the last caused Revali to shake his head in disbelief. 

"You... You can talk? What in the name of Hylia..." 

"Its nice of you to notice, Champion of the Rito." Medoh's voice seemed more relaxed now, a snarky tone laced in with a lyrical lilt. 

"I'm going mad, aren't I?" Revali placed a wing over his eyes and sighs. "This is it, the demise of the great Revali, lost to insanity. Ugh, even that blasted Hero with the sword who seals the darkness would probably have a less pathetic end." 

"You speak of him so passionately when I do not respond but refuse to say his name when I do? Hm..." 

"Oh quiet, you!" Revali huffed, feathers ruffling up around his neck, revealing flushed skin just slightly. Thankfully no one else is on board Vah Medoh to see him in this embarrassing state. God forbid, Revali has a reputation to uphold. 

Trying to change the subject, Revqli asks something that has been concerning him since Medoh started 'speaking' if you could call it that. "So, why did you choose to talk to me now, of all times?" 

Medoh makes a sound that could be interpreted as an 'I don't know' before they speak up again. "Every time I've tried to talk to you before you're either in a bad mood or with someone else." 

"Glad to see you acknowledge my popularity." Revali puffed his chest, even though he know that the only people he allowed upon Vah Medoh were the Princess and by extension, her personal knight. 

"You're thinking about him again, Rito Champion." 

Revali grimaced. "Will you stay out of my thoughts?" 

A low rumble was sent through the divine beast once more. "I cannot do that, for we are connected as one. Pilot and Beast, I share your thought space, and you hear my speech." 

"... So you're saying I'm the only one who can hear you?" 

"More or less," if a giant ancient machine could shrug, Revali imagined thats what Medoh would be doing. 

"So, does this mean the other champions have similar connections to their own beasts?" Revali questioned, Medoh makes a confused noise. 

"They should, but as far as I can feel, you are the first to interact with your beast. Rather surprising, considering how you treated me at the start." 

"Oh hush! You're worst than a chatty fledgling." Revali tutted, narrowing his eyes, as he went to pick up his bow. "Now that you're deciding to talk, I'm going to have to find a new perch for some Revali-Time." 

The rumbly laugh makes Medoh vibrate once again, and Revali makes a huffing noise, obviously annoyed by Medoh's attitude. It was almost as bad as the juvenile rito who teased him about his height years ago, of course Revali didn't care about that, he knew he was better than them now. 

"Champion Revali!" A feminine voice called from below Medoh. "A messenger from the Princess of Hyrule has arrived for you!" 

Revali groaned, and here he though he'd get at least a day to himself, but alas, when Calamity Ganon's uncertainty loomed over the kingdom, rests were rare for him and the over champions. 

"Coming!" He called down to the female rito. 

Revali turned to Medoh. "You had better behave whilst I'm gone, okay?" 

Medoh released a gentle laugh, before agreeing to behave. Not that there was much havoc the beast could cause without a pilot. 

Revali took off down towards his home, where the messenger would likely be waiting, if it was from the Princess it was probably urgent.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy its me, back with another new fic when I should be focusing on my current ones lololol 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will probably focus on a different champion, because I want to focus on perfecting my characterisation of these guys eyyy. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, although its a tad short ;-;


End file.
